


I'm Sure Hiccup's Fine

by Winder



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winder/pseuds/Winder
Summary: "My name's Tadashi by the way. Tadashi Hamada." Hiccup was glad that he now knew the name that he would be cursing for the rest of his life. A story in which Tadashi is insane and Hiccup is kidnapped. :)





	

Warning: Not completely there Tadashi, kidnap, murder, obsession   
Pairing: Hiccup Tadashi  
Disclaimer: Don't own BH6 or HTTYD

I'm Sure Hiccup's Fine

The first thing Hiccup realized as his mind was slowly coming back, was that it was cold.   
It wasn't like the normal nipping cold that he had been use to on Berk, and it wasn't the breezy kind of cold that the people of the city would complain about occasionally. No, this cold was different. It felt like ice against his skin, against his back and his arms, he could even feel a bit of a nip of it through the thick, oil stained jeans he wore.  
The next thing he realized was that he was sitting up. That in itself was enough to raise question. He never fell asleep sitting up, just like anymore human being he would sleep in his bed, or hunched over his desk with blue prints scattered over the entire surface and maybe even a quickly assembled prototype. He'd never fallen asleep sitting up and what's more he didn't even remember going to sleep. What he remembered was that he was leaving the lab for the night. He remembered putting on his headphones as he walked down the steps of the building but after that it seemed the rest of it was gone, just blank and for the life of him he couldn't remember anything else.  
The last thing that he noticed as his mind tried to clear away the cobwebs, was that his arms where tied over his head. It was this realization that seemed to kick start his brain as he jerk forward and his heart rate sky rocketed. His vision spun a little bit at the sudden motion, but he wrote it off along with the throbbing pain in his head.   
He could see now why it was so cold, and he really wished that he would have stayed out.   
He was chained to the wall in a small cement room. The chain was to long and was looped through a thick metal circle that was secured tightly into the wall. Looking around a little he figured that if he had the use of his arms he could probably reach out and touch the walls on both sides with no problem at all. It looked to be about the size of a prison cell that he had seen in some old fashion films and he felt a small bite of fear crawling up his spine as his teeth sucked in his bottom lip and began chewing on it . There were no windows in the room, only a door right across from him and a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't very bright, but it was enough to show him just how screwed he was.   
As he shifted forward his shoulders groaned at the action, having been in one position long enough to cause him pain which made his worry build up even more.   
Just how long had he been out for? Who had taken him? Why had they taken him? What were they going to do to him?   
Looking up at the cuffs that bound him he frowned when he realized that they were like nothing he'd ever seen before. Not that he had seen a lot of cuffs in his time, but he had seen crime shows, he knew what they were supposed to look like, and this wasn't it. They were more solid looking, almost coming down his whole forearm rather than just closing around his wrist and maybe he just couldn't see it, but no matter how many times he turned his arms he couldn't seem to find a seam to show that it opened at all.   
Turing his attention away from that he gulped thickly as he sealed his eyes shut, lowered his head, and tried to remember what had happened to lead him here again.   
He remembered hanging out in his section of the lab, helping Fishlegs with part of his project. He remembered having it back fire and being covered in a thick substance of some weird grayish kind of liquid. He remembered that the entire lab had turned to them for a moment before they burst out in laughter and everyone had paid them no mind. He remembered one of the tiny Asian brothers, he was pretty sure their last name was Hamada or something, running up to him and offering them a spare shirt and asking if he could help take a look at the project as well sometime. Fishlegs had no problem with it and they had already started going over the project as Hiccup had tried to clean himself off.   
He could recall that when he'd pulled his shirt over his head he'd felt fingers dig into his sides and he could remember the manly squeak he let slip before he'd spun around to see his best friend laughing her head off. After they had all pitched in to clean up and the little brother genius had gone back to his friends.   
He could remember Astrid talking to him about going to the movies that night to see a new film that was out, he remembered telling them that he would catch up with them after he was finished doing a little bit more work on his AI robot, Toothless, but really after he walked out of that building he couldn't remember anything else.   
The more he tried to think about it the more his head pounded and his mind fogged. Why couldn't he remember?   
A sharp screech of steal against steal made him snap his head up so fast that it had his vision spinning and his stomach twisting. The light coming from outside the door was so bright that he couldn't see anything other than a shadow at first. When it was slammed closed again he screwed his face up and tried to blink the white and red dots out of his vision.   
“Hiccup.”   
The voice made him want to groan and bury his head in his arms. It felt like the very words themselves were trying to dig into his skull and crack it open, but he forced himself to look at the one who had come to his rescue. He found his brows furrowing slightly when he saw that it was one of the Asian brothers. What was he doing here? And how did he find him?   
“Where am I?” Hiccup muttered out, licking at his dry lips as he watched the guy crouch down in front of him, pulling something out of a satchel he had.   
“Somewhere no one's going to find you.” The other replied casually as he placed a pocket sized black case on his knee and unzipped it.   
What was that supposed to mean?   
Hiccup found himself shifting, trying to sit up even more than he already was as he eyed the needle in the dark haired male's hand with a small frown. Why did he have a bad feeling about this? Why could he feel a sense of dread washing over him like a cold bucket of water?   
“What?”   
Finally the other looked up at him, giving him a gentle smile as he dropped the case to the side. Hiccup had seen him give that smile to a lot of people, whenever he had contact with this guy he always seemed to be wearing that smile, but why did it seem so twisted and dark? Did it always look like that? Why did it seem that just underneath the surface there was a monster waiting to strike?   
“Do you know my name Hiccup?”   
What did that have to do with anything? Couldn't he just get him out of here and let him go? Couldn't they just talk about this after?  
The other didn't press him though, he simply sat there, waiting for an answer with that smile over his face that just seemed to become creepier and creepier the longer it was there. Clenching his hands into fist Hiccup swallowed thickly as realization dawned on him.   
“No.”  
His school mate finally tore his gaze away as he let out a soft chuckle and slowly shook his head.   
“You didn't find me did you?” Hiccup asked after a beat, the brown eyed gaze snapping back up. “You were the one who brought me here?”   
The soft smile was back, and with it Hiccup felt his heart drop.   
He didn't wait for any more confirmation before he kicked his foot out. His first kick nailed the guy's stomach, making him gasped as he shot up and moved a few steps back. His second one missed but the guy was still moved back against the door in order to avoid it giving him more room. Pushing himself up on his shaking legs Hiccup pulled against the chains as much as he could, not getting more then a few inches before they were brought to a complete stop. His head spun and his vision swam in a whirl of colors and shapes. He tried to force it aside as much as he could, running his shoulder into the wall he was chained to in order to keep himself standing as he forced himself to focus on the freak that was still smiling at him as he stood in front of the only door. His only way out. His only chance at freedom.   
“Help!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs ignoring the other as he burst out in laughter. “Someone help me!!”   
There was no way he was getting out of here himself. He could tell there was something wrong with his head, almost as if someone had bashed him in the back of the skull. Seeing his situation however he figured that's probably what had happened which would explained his lack of memory at the current moment.   
“Help!! Help! Someone please...!”  
“Help me! Help me! Ahhh!! Ahahahaha!!” The guy screamed, joining in with a huge smile set over his face.   
Hiccup fell silent as he watch his kidnapper wrap his empty hand around his somewhat thick waist while he doubled over in laughter.   
“You can scream all you want.” He chuckled as he straightened up, throwing his arms out to the side with his palms up. “No one is going to hear you.”   
His heart rammed against his rib cage, his mind screaming out a million different things in his head while the blood pumped in his ears and drowned out everything else. He shivered against the wall he was pressed up to as he shook his head at the one he couldn't put a name to.   
“Why?”   
If this guy didn't answer anything else Hiccup wanted him to at least answer that. If he was going to be murdered down here he wanted to at least know that much.   
“You don't even know my name.” The guy chuckled softly, raising a hand and placing it over his eyes before dragging it down his face. “Unbelievable.”   
When dark brown eyes landed on him Hiccup could feel ever muscle in his body tense, getting ready to lash out if he drew close again.   
“I'm in almost every class that you are.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest while he smirked at the other as if that was something Hiccup should have known. There were hundreds of students in most of his classes, how was he supposed to know them all? “Everyone at school knows me.”  
“Look,” Hiccup said, trying to keep his head as much as he could, wondering if maybe there was a way to talk himself out of this, “I know you have a little brother, and a group of friends. I know that you're building a inflatable nurse robot or something, but I'm sorry, I've been working on my own stuff and I...”  
“Oh I know.” He said as he pushed himself off of the wall, his eyes narrowing as the smile stayed on his face. “I know what you were working on. I know that you spent every waking moment on it and that most nights you spend in the lab working on it.”   
“Okay.” Hiccup muttered, pressing his lips together as he tried to think of something else. “Then that explains why I don't know you. I've been so caught up with school I haven't really had time to meet anyone else around the lab.”   
“Don't lie to me.” The dark haired male scoffed turning away from Hiccup as if he was disgusted by him. “You talk to that fat kid and that blond bitch.”   
Was he talking about Fishlegs and Astrid? What on earth was he so mad at them for?   
“I've known Astrid and Fishlegs since birth.” He explained, wondering why he had to do this for someone when it was none of their business who he hung out with. “They're like my siblings. They came over here with me.”   
“Well they certainly won't be leaving with you.”   
It was his tone that made Hiccup's blood run cold. It was the smile on his face and the spark in his eye that made his throat close and his breath stop.   
“What are you going to do to me?”   
At his question the guy threw his head back, letting out a bellow of a laugh that seemed oddly pure for such a dark atmosphere.   
“Oh Hiccup.” He snickered, reaching into his bag as he twirled the needle in his hand. “I'm not going to do anything to you.” He said as he pulled out something else from his bag. “But they really had to go.”   
His heart stopped.   
Time stopped.   
The world stopped.   
Hanging from his hand on silver chains were two pendents. Two pendents that were the family crests of each of his friends. Two pendents that had lost their color thanks to the thick scarlet liquid that was still dripping off of them.   
Hiccup's mind cut out, his vision went red. He had no idea what he was screaming. He had no idea what he was doing. In the back of his mind he could hear the sharp snap as the chains were pulled to their limit. He could feel the bite of the thick metal cutting into the top and bottom of his arms. He could see the twisted grin over the others face as he dropped the chains to the furthest corner of the room carelessly. It was when he went to kick the sadistic fuck that he knew that any chance he had was gone.   
The freak was ready for it this time. This time he caught Hiccup's leg and held it in a strong grip that the young Berkin wouldn't have thought it possible for him to posses. He snarled when he felt the point of the needle forcing its way into his thigh, he tried to rip it away, but he was held strong until all of whatever was in the syringe was pumped into his system.   
His leg was dropped carelessly, his head spun as his body suddenly grew heavy and his movements sluggish. Soon he couldn't even stand and fell to his knees, his arms being lifted back up over his head as he struggled to keep his eyes open. What the hell had that guy given him? How the hell had it worked that fast?  
“You know it's not fair.” The guy behind him sighed from his side as Hiccup panted against the wall he was leaning against. “I tried to get your attention so many times. I tried to impress you so much.” He continued as he reached for the black case again and pulled out a little flash light. “No matter what I did though you wouldn't notice me.”   
Hiccup tried to keep himself together, he tried to pull himself away when a hand grabbed at his chin and forced his head up.   
“I'm sorry that this is the way that we had to go about it.” He said, his voice sounding as if it was under water while he waved the light in the boy's eyes. “But you'll learn to like it. They don't know how special you are Hiccup.” He chuckled warmly as he caressed the boy's cheek sparking a light of confusion in the boy as he glared at the one who was so close but he was so defenseless against. “They'd never see it.” He purred, sliding his hand to wrap his fingers up in his semi long brown hair. “Only I see it.”   
Hiccup felt his stomach lurch when a pair of lips were pressed against his and if he could have he would have ripped himself away. He was to weak though, and only growing weaker by the second so he did nothing as the other pulled away and kissed his forehead in a disgustingly affectionate gesture.  
“My name's Tadashi by the way. Tadashi Hamada.”   
Hiccup was glad that he now knew the name that he would be cursing for the rest of his life.   
(....)  
“Tadashi!! Hiro!!”   
The older Hamada brother looked up from the joke he'd been listening to from his younger brother as Honey Lemon ran up to them.   
She wasn't wearing her normal bright and happy smile though, instead her brows were pulled together and her brightly painted lips were pulled downwards in a worried frown as her eyes were blown wide open.   
“Did you guys hear!?” She asked, her voice sounding higher than normal and making each of the boy's flinch from the pitch.   
“No, hear what?” Hiro asked as he shared a shrug with his brother before they both turned their attention back to her, waiting to be told what this news was.   
“Fishlegs is dead!” She said, her hands clasping together as both brothers mouths fell open and their eyes went wide. “They found his body with the girl that use to come visit them all of the time! And they haven't found Hiccup yet!”   
“That's awful.” Hiro said, his shoulders sagging as he turned to his brother. “I didn't know them that well but they both seemed like pretty cool guys. I hope Hiccup's okay.”   
Tadashi gave his brother a small smile as Honey darted off to go tell the news to Gogo who had just walked in.   
“Don't worry Hiro. I'm sure Hiccup's fine.”   
In fact, he knew he was fine. He knew that Hiccup was doing just great. He'd looked over his head and taken care of it. He'd left him some food and water. He made sure to give the boy his medicine to keep him calm until he got back. Hiccup was going to be just fine, and no one was ever going to find him and take him away from him. Hiccup was his.


End file.
